


【无授权翻译】【ACU】If we only have tonight

by singonthemoon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Unity, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singonthemoon/pseuds/singonthemoon
Summary: 阿诺和爱丽丝在与杰曼的决战前一起度过了一个晚上。包含剧透。目前翻译了前三章，还有两章全部翻译完成，请大家耐心等待





	【无授权翻译】【ACU】If we only have tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If we only have tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832767) by [EliseDorian (mariyam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariyam/pseuds/EliseDorian). 

> 第一次翻译，有不足之处请谅解，原作文笔太好，我语言的苍白译不出这篇的好。

女仆又提来一桶热水，将水倒进浴缸。“谢谢，我想这些足够了。”女仆点点头，轻轻地退出了房间。  
艾莉丝解开了上衣和马甲的扣子，解放出她的丰满，当她将自己从紧身衣中解救出来时，她松了一口气。“还好我没有穿那种糟糕的胸衣。”她想。她将衣服整齐地叠好放在椅子上，坐在床角脱下靴子和护腕，接着，她解开扣子，脱下马裤，然后她脱下长筒袜，它们很快和椅子上的衣服堆在了一起。她只穿了件衬衫，走到壁炉边的浴缸旁，用手指拨弄着解开了她的头发。她的手指滑到脖颈上，揉捏着颈部皮肤，试图让僵硬的脖子得到缓解。  
阿诺轻声走进房间，安静地注视着眼前的一切。在壁炉火光的映照下，艾莉丝的头发呈现出艳丽的火红色，比任何时候都要明亮，平日里苍白的肌肤呈现出温暖的色泽。他小心翼翼地不让自己发出任何声响，走到她跟前在她耳边轻声说:“需要帮忙吗?”她吓了一跳，转过身面对阿诺，心脏砰砰直跳，紧抓着胸口。  
她握紧拳头捶打他的肩膀。“以后不要那样突然地靠近我!”  
他伸出戴着手套的手，深情地抚摸着她的脸颊。“对不起，我不是故意要吓你的。你看起来很紧张，很……焦虑，你没事吧?”  
“当然，我没事，只是有点……累了，就这样。”  
他从她海蓝色的眸子里看到了忧郁，但他没有追问下去。她深吸一口气，挤出一个微笑。如果明天意味着这是他们在一起的最后一夜，她会让这一切变得有意义。她用双臂搂住他的肩膀，踮起脚尖，双唇紧贴上他的，温柔地吻着他，双手上滑到他的脖子上。“我正准备洗澡，要和我一起吗？”她的右手手指旋着他的马尾辫。一个吻，或是仅仅只是他在她的怀里，就足以减轻一些她肩上的负担。他飞快地吻了一下她的前额，“听起来很有吸引力（lovely）。让我把衣服脱掉，我马上就来。”  
他恋恋不舍地离开她的怀抱，边脱下手套边向床边走去。他感觉到身后有一双眼睛，他转过身来看见艾莉丝正盯着自己，心不在焉地玩弄着她衬衫上的一条领带。“你在看什么?”  
“我的爱人。”  
阿诺伸手解开腰带，连着他的剑和护腕一起扔在一边。他坐在床上脱下靴子、外套、背心和袜子，然后站起来解开扣子，脱下马裤。他把手伸到肩胛骨之间，抓住衬衫，把它拉过头顶，冷空气拂过他赤裸的身体让他打了个寒颤，他走向浴缸，尽情享受着从壁炉里散发出来的温暖。艾莉丝依然站在温暖的火光下，眼睛上下打量着他的身体。  
艾莉丝背对着他，将的红色秀发在头顶盘成一个髻，用装饰华丽的梳子把它固定好。阿诺拉近了他们之间的距离，手伸向她的臀部，毫不费力地滑过她腰部和腹部周围薄薄的衬衫布料，嘴唇在她的脖子上留下蝴蝶般的吻（butterfly kiss）。她漏出一声轻吟，享受着他的触碰。“你是世界上最美的女人。可是你穿的衣服太多了，德拉塞尔小姐。”  
“那么你打算怎么办呢，多里安先生?”  
他的手滑回到她的臀部，拽着她的衬衫拉过她的头顶。然后他迅速转过她的身体让她面对他，阿诺用嘴唇打断了她惊讶的尖叫，两条舌头在这个深吻中相互纠缠，让对方喘不过气来。她裸露的乳房拂过他的胸膛引起他的一阵颤栗，从脊梁延伸至下腹。艾莉丝的手从后背一直抚摸到他的臀部，在上面轻轻地捏了一下。她顽皮地看了他一眼：“来吧，你这个脏孩子，让我把你洗干净!”  
她牵着他的手踏进浴缸，阿诺跟着她，坐在另一头。水温暖而舒适，他们放松身体，让热水慢慢地缓解肌肉的紧张。艾莉丝闭上眼，心满意足地长舒一口气。阿诺打断了她的沉思。  
“艾莉丝，我……我爱你。我只是想让你知道。你于我而言就是一切，我不允许你出任何事，我……”  
艾莉丝睁开眼睛，发现他眉头紧锁，看上去忧心忡忡。她露出一个安心的微笑，双膝坐直，身体前倾，靠近他，用手背轻轻地抚摸着他的脸颊。“嘘，my love。我知道。你不必为我做任何事，我爱你，全心全意地爱着你。”  
艾莉丝伸手拿起一块海绵，把它浸水里，然后在海绵上面擦肥皂，揉搓出泡沫。她用右手拿着海绵，缓慢而色情地滑过阿诺的手臂、肩膀和胸膛，下潜到他的腹部、腹股沟，抚过大腿和小腿。左手沿着同样的路径一路向下，在他的皮肤上摩擦着肥皂沫。他闭上眼睛，愉快地轻哼着，享受着她对他身体的色情抚摸。“我会习惯它的。”  
“我确信你会的。转过身来，让我给你洗背。”她笑着说道。  
他半站起来，转过身去朝着相反的方向，她快速退到浴缸的边上，给他留出一些空间。阿诺躺在浴缸里，仰着头，双手撑着膝盖，艾莉丝跪在他身后，她那沾满肥皂的手在他的背上平稳地上下游走。艾莉丝身体前倾，双手搁在阿诺的肩膀上保持平衡，胸部贴在他的背上，乳头在与他皮肤的接触中迅速变得挺硬。艾莉丝的唇在他的脖颈上留下温柔的吻痕。阿诺的手抚上她的，十指紧扣。“该你了。”  
他们又换了个姿势，看着自己纠缠着的四肢笑了起来，水因为他们的动作飞溅到地板上，他们最终面朝一个方向坐了下来。阿诺拿起海绵和肥皂，打起泡沫，开始轻轻地擦拭她的后背。他抓住她的肩膀，邀请她躺下，让她的背靠在她的胸膛上，头枕在他的肩膀上。她能感觉到他的勃起正抵在她的后背上。“我想这应该不是你的剑柄吧……”  
他亲吻她的头顶：“我能说什么呢，你总是带坏我。”  
亲密的肌肤接触和体内逐渐聚集的热度让她愉快地轻哼出声，他拿着沾满肥皂泡海绵擦洗着她的手臂，胸部和腹部。他试探着从她双腿之间向下走。把她低吟看作是默许。他把海绵放在一边，双手滑过她那饱满丰盈的乳房，小心翼翼地捧起并揉捏着，用拇指和食指夹着她的乳头，同时在她的肩膀、脖子和耳朵上留下湿漉漉的吻。他的右手从她的腹部滑到她的私处。出于本能，她稍稍张开双腿，允许他以最亲密的方式抚摸她。他的指尖探索着她娇嫩的褶皱，指尖停留在小巧的花核上，划着圈，小心翼翼地抚摸着它。艾莉丝咬着下唇，发出一声轻轻的呻吟。阿诺感觉到她的紧张减轻了，但还没有完全放松下来。“艾莉丝，放松，剩下的交给我。”  
她深吸一口气，翘起臀部，伸展双腿抵着浴缸的边缘。阿诺的另一只手捏着她的下巴，将她的头转向自己，这样他就能封住她的唇，探出舌头去寻找她的，与之一直纠缠。与此同时，他继续探索她的褶皱，找到入口，小心翼翼地把一根手指插进她湿滑的穴道，拇指轻弹她的阴蒂。  
她中止了接吻，这种前所未有的感觉让她倒吸一口凉气，她的臀部在他的手指上扭动着，感觉到快感快速地聚积起来。阿诺那只空着的手又回到她丰满的乳房上，轻擦爱抚着她的乳头。弹着她阴蒂的手指速度逐渐加快，她的呼吸越发急促。“就是这样，给我！”她尖叫着，他感觉到她的内壁紧紧绞着他的手指，她浑身颤抖着达到了高潮，阿诺咬上她的脖颈留下属于自己的印记：“我的。”艾莉丝逐渐恢复了神志，呼吸变得平缓，靠在他怀里的身子绵软无力。阿诺抬起她的下巴，将她的嘴唇凑近自己唇边交换了一个绵长热烈的吻，“我是你的。”她心满意足地轻声呢喃着。  
艾莉丝把头靠在他的肩膀上，闭上眼睛，嘴角牵起一丝微笑。过了好一会儿，他说：“水变凉了。”“我想我们最好上床去睡觉。”艾莉丝笑着说。两人起身从浴缸中走出来，水滴落在木质的地板上。他伸手去拿女仆留下的亚麻长绒毛巾，把一条披在艾莉丝的肩上。毛巾闻起来有薰衣草和香草的味道。阿诺把毛巾裹在腰上，艾莉丝指着他的胯部：“我们最好做点什么……”  
他低下头看着自己挺立的阴茎，满脸通红：“你有什么计划吗，小姐?”  
她调皮地看着他。“你得等着瞧，先生!”  
阿诺将她捞起横抱在怀里，艾莉丝环上他的脖子，他双唇紧闭，抱着她向床边走去。

第二章

匆忙中，将要爬上床沿的人失足差点被地上的衣服绊倒。当差点撞上床柱时艾莉丝尖叫起来，随后放声大笑：“小心点，刺客大师，不然会有人受伤的。”  
毛巾从他的臀部滑落，他摇晃着从地板上捡起毛巾，但突然意识到他仍然抱着艾莉丝。他自嘲道：“我还得再提一遍是你带坏我的吗……？”  
“闭嘴，吻我。”她恢复了镇静，命令道。不等她说第二次，他大胆地捉住她的嘴唇，贪婪地吮着她的唇瓣，将舌头探进口腔里与她的舌共舞。他走到床边，小心翼翼地把艾莉丝放在床上，把毛巾从她的肩膀上拽下来扔到一边，他们的嘴唇却一刻也没有分开。他爬上床躺在她身边，把膝盖挤进她的两腿之间。他的手从她的大腿一路抚过到她的臀部，腰部，一直到她的胸部。他爱不释手地抚摸揉弄她柔软的乳峰，一吻结束，粗重地喘息着。艾莉丝松开一只手，突然将他推倒在身下，敏捷地跨坐在他身上，他的阴茎头部正蹭着她的臀部。她伸手到头顶拔掉了插在头发上的梳子，一头红发发像火焰一样倾泻在肩上。他已经无可救药地爱上了她，对她的渴望深入骨髓，但仅仅看到她的身体在他的身上，就能使他重新坠入爱河，让他的心里充满前所未有的渴望。  
艾莉丝把手放在他的胸口，指尖绕着他的乳头打转。她的手熟练地滑过他的腹肌又滑会他的身体两侧。她能感受到在她的抚摸下，他的肌肉抽搐着，因她的抚摸而产生的美妙得令人发狂的快感让他呻吟。她的双手扶上他的肩膀保持平衡，然后身体前倾吻他的下巴，乳房蹭着他的皮肤。她的嘴唇移动到他的耳朵，伸出舌头将他的耳垂卷入口中温柔的吮吸。艾莉丝懒洋洋地扭动着臀部磨蹭着他的勃起。呻吟声突然拔高，他抓着她的臀部，鼓励着她的动作，寻求更多的摩擦。艾莉丝突然坐起身，把一根手指放在他的嘴唇上让他安静。“嗯哼，轮到你交出主动权了。” 他呜咽着，分开嘴唇，吮吸着她的指尖。她调皮地对他眨了眨眼：“小淘气，这是一个暗示吗?”  
她倾身向前，在他的唇上印下一吻，接着去吻他的下巴和脖子，手掌抚过他的全身，用唇舌吻过他的胸膛，腹部和胯部，双手从他的肩膀滑向身体两侧。当她来到目的所在时，她舒适地躺在他的两腿之间，若无其事地交叉着脚踝，在空中摇晃。她用右手握住他挺立的阴茎，把它送到嘴边，用湿热的嘴唇将顶端包裹，舌头绕着柱头舔弄，左手爱抚着她的双球。阿诺用手指梳理着她的头发，喉咙中发出低沉的呻吟。艾莉丝对于自己造成的影响十分满意，得意的笑着，然后慢慢低下头，将他的阴茎深深地含进嘴里。然后，她懒洋洋地抬起头，吮吸品尝着顶端珍珠状的前液。舌头绕着柱身打转，嘴唇再次上下滑动，很快便找到了一种完美协调的节奏，指甲抓挠着他的大腿。阿诺盯着她那性感的嘴唇，感到快感迅速攀升。他呼吸急促，本能地扭动臀部，手指更深地插入她的发间，指甲刮着她的头皮，引导她头部的动作。“艾莉丝，你要是再这样下去，我……”他气喘吁吁，一句完整的话都说不出。  
她给了他一个满是欲火的眼神，吐出了他的阴茎，用舌头舔着顶端，手指抚弄着柱身：“你确实像我想的那样任我摆布，而且我也不打算停下来。”她说着。  
她再次用嘴唇包裹住他的阴茎上下舔弄，用力吮吸着，同时手随着嘴唇的动作加快了套弄的速度。他深吸一口气，让自己细细品味每一次舔舐、吮吸和爱抚。艾莉丝感到自己双腿之间欲望的聚积，她在他身边呻吟、轻哼，喉咙里的震动让快感如浪潮一般席卷他的全身。艾莉丝感受到他的阴茎在口中跳动着，他的胸膛剧烈的起伏，臀部不规律地摆动着，乞求释放。突然间，随着一声拔高的呻吟，他紧闭双眼，释放在了她欲求不满的口中，滚烫的精液汹涌地冲刷着她的喉咙，他的身体在高潮中剧烈地颤抖。艾莉丝迅速咽下那些东西，没来得及吞咽进去的精液顺着嘴角滴在了下巴上。她舔着嘴唇发出享受的呻吟，手轻轻放开了他敏感的阴茎，在顶端落下一个轻柔的吻。阿诺仍然紧紧地抓着她的头发，把她拉向自己，一只手伸到她的屁股上，把她拉近，覆上她的唇，舌头在她的口腔里搅弄，他从艾莉丝嘴里尝出了自己的味道。艾莉丝打破了这个吻，嘴唇贴上他的脖颈，牙齿轻咬着颈部的皮肉：“我的。”  
阿诺的食指和拇指捏着她的下巴，抬起她的头，再次与她的嘴唇相接。“我……要让你为此……付出代价，明白吗？”他一边说着，一边不时地亲吻对方。  
“我明白。”她羞怯地笑着。

第三章

阿诺一只手放在她脑后，再次捉住她的双唇，另一只手紧紧地搂着她的后背，他迅速翻身将她压在身下，掌握了控制权。轻轻拂去她的一缕头发，嘴唇吻上她的前额和太阳穴，接着吻过她的鼻尖和脸上的小雀斑，吻过耳朵和下巴。  
他在她的脖子和锁骨上留下了一串湿漉漉的吻痕，双手握着她丰满的乳房，一声软绵的呻吟从她的唇间漏出。他的嘴唇凑近她左侧坚挺的乳头，将它含进口中用舌头舔弄，温柔地吮吸着。然后他把注意力转向另一边的乳头，用牙齿轻轻磨蹭着。她紧咬双唇，手指插进他浓密的黑发里，将他束缚在怀中。嘴唇、牙齿和舌头在乳头上一起作乱将快感一波又一波送进她的体内。阿诺的嘴唇离开时，艾莉丝呜咽着，噘着嘴，轻拽他的马尾辫以示不满。而他的嘴唇正品尝着她双乳之间的皮肤，双手抓着她的身体两侧。他迎上她的目光，顽皮地笑了笑。舌头滑过腹部，停在她的肚脐上亲吻，用舌头绕着肚脐打转，手滑过她纤细的腰肢和髋骨，  
他能感觉到她在他的嘴唇和指尖下因期待而颤抖。她本能地分开双腿，让他抚摸自己的私处，双臂举过头顶，任由他的动作。  
他用鼻子蹭着她柔软卷曲的红色耻毛，来自她身体的甜蜜香气扑鼻而来，舌头在她的阴蒂上轻轻一弹换来她一声惊喘。他把她的腿搭在自己肩上，用舌头舔着她的花穴，在她粉嫩光滑的皱褶之间探索。阿诺不禁感受到一股强烈的占有欲在涌动，他知道对方在渴望他，渴望他的爱抚。他如饥似渴地舔着她的湿润，每舔一次舌头就往里探得更深，逼出她几声欢愉的呻吟。接着，他用手分开她的花唇露出阴蒂，舌头绕着它打转。他温柔地咬着她的花蕾，胡茬摩擦着她的皱褶，手指摸索着探向她的通道时，她呜咽着，在他的唇边扭动。他吮吸着她的阴蒂，把第一根手指伸到她温热的穴道里，故意缓慢地抽插着。当插入第二根手指时，她的呼吸变得急促起来，而他的心思始终未离开她的小巧的花核。她扭动着臀部，迎合着他手指的每一次插入，让自己获得更多的快感。“阿诺……别停下……”她啜泣着，手指插在他的发间，紧紧抓着，指甲刮蹭着他的头皮。  
他放开她的阴蒂抬头看着她，嘴角上挂着得意的微笑，下巴上满是她的汁液。“你在求我吗？” 她唯一的回答是把他的头往下推，但他拒绝了。“说你想说的，说出来。”他嘲弄道，用舌头舔了几下她的阴蒂。  
她受挫般地呻吟着，更用力地抓着他的头发。“我……让我去，求你了!”  
他对她邪魅地笑了笑：“这才像话。”  
手指恢复了抽插的动作，急切地舔弄、吮吸着她的阴蒂，决心将她拉下欲望的悬崖。他的目的很快就达到了，高潮来临时，她大声喊叫着，内壁紧紧咬着他的手指，浑身痉挛。他看着她溃不成军的样子，慢慢抽出手指，在她铭感的花核上落下一吻，用手背擦了擦下巴，然后覆上她的身体。她仍在颤抖着，拽着他的头发让他们嘴唇相贴。当他们的舌头探入对方口中时，二人的味道混合在一起。“我想让你进入我。”她呻吟着，扭动着臀部，品尝着他的勃起在她体内探索的感觉。  
他轻声笑着：“又在求我了，是吗？”他用沙哑的嗓音在她耳边低语：“我要恨恨地操你，让你求饶。”  
“嗯……请……”她在他身下扭动着。  
“小心你所期待的。”双臂穿过她的膝盖，阿诺在她的入口前，缓慢地、一寸一寸地进入她，给她时间适应自己的尺寸。肉刃完全地填满了内里让她瑟缩，他寻上她的双眼，默默问她自己是否伤到了她。艾莉丝深吸一口气，给了他一个鼓励的微笑。他轻柔地吻着她，开始缓慢地动着臀部，几乎毫不费力地在她柔软的身体里动作着。艾莉丝搂着他的肩膀，阿诺将头埋在她的颈窝里，咬着她的耳垂。阿诺逐渐加快速度，达到一个稳定的节奏后与她臀部相碰发出规律的声响。接着，他用手臂撑起身体坐了起来，掐着她的腰，完全控制着动作的节奏和力道。每一次发力都让她喘息、呻吟，他突然将她拉起，艾莉丝想要反抗，但还未等她说出一个字，阿诺便把她翻过身去让她趴在床上，双臂滑入臀部下方抬起她的腰。她火红的长发凌乱地纠缠着，面颊潮红，双唇被吻得红肿，皮肤因汗水而泛光，浑圆的乳房在空气中摇摆着，她所展现的画面情色至极，快要将他逼疯。他一只手扶上她的臀部保持平衡，毫无征兆地粗暴地贯穿了她。艾莉丝惊叫一声，随着阿诺再次摆动的臀部发出一声长而沙哑的呻吟，他疯狂地在她体内驰骋，阴茎头部碾过宫口，让她在快感与痛感间的细线上舞着华尔兹。他的闷哼与她的喘息交织回荡在墙壁上，临近高潮时声音越发响亮，“快要到了……求你……”她喘息着。  
他用手掌拍了拍她的右臀，吓得她尖叫一声。他的声音沙哑，“我又让你求我了，naughty girl。”  
阿诺身体前倾，一只手在她双腿之间蜿蜒试探，找到了她小小的神经束，手指在上面快速滑动着，几秒之后便将送上一个剧烈的高潮，强烈的快感让她的泪水顺着脸颊滚落下去。阴茎周围肌肉的收紧刺激着他随着她一起达到高潮，温热的精液喷洒在她的深处，被穴肉榨干了最后一滴。艾莉丝双腿颤抖着再也支撑不住倒进床铺里，阿诺也倒在她身上，他们笑了起来，性爱中产生的肾上腺素逐渐消退，呼吸渐渐平缓。阿诺的嘴唇贴上她颈部的皮肤，在上面咬下一口，又留下一个印记，“我的，我赢了。”  
艾莉丝咯咯地笑了起来，在他身下扭动着。“好吧你赢了。但是现在快起来，你太重了，我快窒息了！”  
阿诺从艾莉丝身上下来躺在她身边，艾莉丝抬起头，用胳膊肘支撑着自己。她凝视着阿诺深棕色的眼睛，表情严肃：“我爱你，阿诺。无论发生什么事情，都请记住我爱你。”  
阿诺微笑着，用手指拨弄着她的头发，勾勒出艾莉丝美丽的脸庞。“我爱你，艾莉丝。告诉我我们会永远在一起，你永远都不会离开我。”  
听到他的话，她感到一阵揪心，她的眼睛又蒙上了一层愁云。“你还记得我在上一封信里写了什么吗？” 他点了点头：“我们不知道接下来的几天、几个月或几年会发生什么。我只知道，我们将永远是阿诺和艾莉丝。”“只有上帝知道明天会发生什么，我的爱人。我们……我们不能做出无法兑现的承诺。”  
他伸手捧起她的脸，把她拉近，温柔地吻着她的嘴唇。“那我们该睡一会儿了，”他说着，吻了吻她的额头，拇指摩挲着她的脸颊。  
艾莉丝侧身躺下，阿诺凑近了些躺在她的身边，他拉过被单盖在他们身上，胳膊揽住她的肩膀，将她紧紧搂在怀里，身体紧紧相贴。他轻吻了一下她的肩膀。“好梦。”他闭上眼睛，将头靠在枕头上，用鼻尖轻蹭着她的发丝。他筋疲力尽，很快落入梦乡。


End file.
